


【德哈】茔

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 白色的玫瑰花束下是落日英雄的坟茔和不剩皮肉的白骨，阴阳相隔间，唯有爱情形成了亘古中的遗迹。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Kudos: 25





	【德哈】茔

**Author's Note:**

> 2019迟到的万圣节文。

01.  
哈利·波特先生不知道第几次从德拉科·马尔福教授的魔药课上窜出来了。  
这次他的突然出现完完全全地吓到了格兰芬多的亨利先生，因为哈利是从他所在的那张桌子底下的地面升起的，浸泡在幽灵身体里的那个瞬间就像跳进了冰桶，冷觉对大脑的刺激让亨利先生手抖着多加了不少蜥蜴血，本来还可以抢救一下的魔药瞬间变成了十分难看的深咖啡色。  
“真的不好意思，亨利先生！”幽灵先生在半空中朝亨利道歉。  
亨利一脸难过地去搅拌那锅不明液体，“没关系的，波特先生。”  
马尔福教授冷着他那张本就显得十分刻薄的脸，慢吞吞从不远处的一张桌子边挪过来，“我说了多少次，波特，不要在我上课的时候突然出现，你也不看看你这次还毁了你学院学生的作品——虽然在你来之前已经是一例失败品。”  
哈利撇撇嘴，在空中晃悠晃悠的，“幽灵们的聚会实在太无聊了，我跟他们真的语言不通。你单独一个人的时候又不愿意见我，一个劲儿赶我走，我只好课上找你。”  
亨利干脆透过升腾的蒸汽光明正大地偷看面前的教授和幽灵，到现在为止他还不是很理解这两人为何会多次同框。两人对于他这位巫师后辈来说都是很有名的存在，一边是于最终之战与伏地魔同归于尽的救世主哈利·波特，另一边是逃过威森加摩重判的前食死徒德拉科·马尔福；一位不知为何当了霍格沃兹的常驻幽灵，另一位居然还能被招进来当魔药课教授祸害后辈——总之，他俩存在于战后的霍格沃兹就是不合理的，想到这里，亨利用力地点点头来肯定自己的想法。  
德拉科斜睨亨利一眼，“不专注于魔药熬制，格兰芬多扣十分；加之是非常糟糕的作品，再扣五分。”说罢他轻描淡写一挥魔杖，直接清空了亨利面前的坩埚。  
哈利看着差点两眼一翻昏过去的亨利，不高兴地在空中拦住德拉科的去路，“你怎么和斯内普教授一样，就算做得再不好也没必要直接把魔药清空吧！”幽灵在空中扶额，应该是又一次回想起自己不堪回首的魔药课黑历史。  
德拉科没有回答，直接拖着自己暗绿色的高档巫师袍往前走，他的头径直穿过了哈利垂在空中的手，同样的，他感觉到了只有幽灵才拥有的冰冷。德拉科灰蓝色的眸子变得更加阴郁，在背光的情况下甚至像是直接失焦一般。  
哈利还装模做样地动动手指，仿佛刚刚他真的占了摸德拉科的头发这个便宜。他悠然飘在德拉科的身后，教授走到哪个桌子他就飘到哪里，有时候还会问学生一些二年级就会回答的低智商问题。  
学生平时并不能经常看见哈利，因为格兰芬多的代表幽灵还是差点没头的尼克，哈利也很少在饭点或者有活动的时候出现在大堂，大部分学生都知道如果要一睹逝去的救世主真容，就去上魔鬼马尔福教授的魔药课，百分之百能见到。  
波特先生依旧维持着十七岁的模样，身上穿着破旧宽松的麻瓜服装，凌乱的额发下是仄歪的圆框眼镜。虽然现在他是半透明的，也只有暗淡的灰色，这些却依旧无法掩盖黄金男孩的独特和英气，不少崇拜他的姑娘到现在看见幽灵先生还能脸红好一阵子。  
德拉科·马尔福目前是霍格沃兹最年轻的教授，才二十二岁，只不过他的严厉程度比斯内普教授还要高——这是波特先生多年观察得出的结论。没有学生见过教授的笑容，似乎战争将他变成了一个标准的面瘫。  
魔药课又持续了一刻钟就结束了，学长纷纷将自己的魔药装瓶交上讲台，德拉科挥动魔杖将这些小瓶子都放进施展了空间咒的收纳盒里，哈利站在边上沉默地看着，德拉科也没有任何要挑起话题的意向。  
最后还是哈利先呼出一口气，他笑道：“今天很愉快，那我先走了，马尔福。”说完他融进墙壁里消失不见。  
德拉科这才将自己的目光从魔药瓶子移到身边的空气中，那块区域刚刚还飘着一位幽灵，现在只剩下在倾斜光线中曼舞的粉尘。教授的目光还是淡得仿佛没有情绪融入，他瘦削的脸在阴影里显得过分苍白和暗淡。他直直地立在那里，安静得像一座漂亮雕塑。

02.  
赫敏·格兰杰对于看见德拉科·马尔福这件事表示一点都不意外。她从哈利的墓前站起来，昂起下巴看着两米开外的德拉科，“我现在知道每年那一大束白色玫瑰是谁送来的了。”  
德拉科弯腰将手里的花束放在碑文前，不置可否。  
这个时节的戈德里克山谷的风竟然分外冰冷，德拉科和赫敏在碑石前相顾无言地站立着，他们的头发在猎猎作响的风里飞舞着，女孩的啜泣声也被悄然掩盖。  
赫敏的眼眶早就不知不觉地红了。战争让幸存下来的女孩变得更加独立、坚强、自我并且雷厉风行，她在魔法部的地位节节升高，和罗恩的情感也稳定地向婚姻发展。但每年的这个时候，她还是会变回那个所有心情都写在脸上的多愁善感的女孩，为昔日最好的朋友落下眼泪——拯救了魔法世界的哈利·波特，死讯霸占报纸头条一个月的哈利·波特，固执而无故地留在霍格沃兹的哈利·波特。  
“你知道哈利为什么会回来，马尔福。”赫敏低声开口，湿润的眼睛隐没在飞舞的发丝之后，“而他本来不会回来。”  
风在刮过这片土地时发出尖锐的哗啦声，白色的花瓣从花萼上脱落，飞舞着擦过德拉科苍白的脸颊和干涩的眼眶。

03.  
“马尔福……马尔福？马尔福！德——拉——科——”  
亨利先生一边给自己的魔药装瓶一边好奇地看向偌大教室的后方，波特先生正旁若无人地追着大步流星要走进办公室的马尔福教授，画面真的太过于清奇以至于全班的目光都汇聚在他俩身上。  
“万圣节我们幽灵有Party，我真的是在诚挚地邀请你去参加！”哈利还是喋喋不休地重复着刚刚说过好几次的话。  
“所有人把作业交上讲台就离开教室。”德拉科不理会哈利，直接对着全班下了命令。  
哈利还真耐心地等所有学生都走完了，然后他清清嗓子正正衣领，试图开始又一次的轰炸。  
“波特，我想你那无缘无故、毫无意义的锲而不舍的精神都可以被列入巫师界无法解开的谜题里了。”  
“德拉科，我答应战争之后和你跳舞。”哈利轻轻说道。  
天地间的一切都被按下静音键。慢动作一般的，德拉科的眼眸微微睁大，在他雾蒙蒙的深灰色瞳孔之中，窗外的落日跌入群山，于是黑夜占领了他的眼底。  
那到底是怎样一段煎熬而黑暗的时光啊，德拉科现在都无法用恰当的词语去形容它。作为一个骄傲的斯莱特林却要在黑魔头的面前低下高傲的头颅，无形的重担仿佛要压垮自己的肩膀，改变自己的初衷和碾碎自己的自尊与原则。在黎明遥遥无期的黑夜里，哈利·波特是德拉科·马尔福坚持的唯一理由。  
他们未曾说过爱，但从五年级起那相交的视线就和以前截然不同。他们在有求必应屋里互相啃咬和撕扯对方，在大庭广众之下打架决斗然后被怒气冲冲的教授领到办公室——一切都和往常一样，一切都和往常不同，他们心照不宣地成为彼此内心的支撑和软肋，幻化成少年爱情应有的模样却始终缄默不语。  
“告诉我地点，波特。”

一群群的幽灵飘过德拉科的身侧，窃窃私语从他的耳畔渐入又淡出，无非又是讨论为什么会有人类在这里参加幽灵的派对。皮皮鬼欢快地从一昏暗的油灯里窜出，将发霉的蛋糕往德拉科丢去。金发人轻轻一偏头躲过那一坨沾满黑白霉菌的蛋糕，抬起眼皮扫了皮皮鬼一眼。小幽灵对那冰冷的视线自然很不满意，骂骂咧咧地又想拿点什么东西去砸德拉科，却被哈利揪住丢到别的地方去了。  
“抱歉，德拉科。”哈利确定皮皮鬼已经走了，才飘到德拉科面前，“哇哦，你穿西装还真好看，我以前四年级的时候怎么没发现呢。”他上下打量着德拉科，穿着裁剪合体的黑色燕尾服的德拉科如同一株瘦高的雪松，散发出一丝森冷的雨露气息。  
德拉科的嘴角勾勒起一抹讽刺的笑容，“四年级的波特你还对着华尔兹这么简单的舞蹈抓耳挠腮吧，哪有时间关注我这位斯莱特林死对头？”  
哈利挫败地叹气，“你是不是根本不想跟我跳舞？我知道，邀请你来参加这次的幽灵派对就很不合理，但我——”他顿了一下，又换上一种开玩笑的语气，“虽然我现在还是不太会跳，但我好歹不会踩到你那双昂贵的皮鞋。”  
“废话太多了，波特。”  
德拉科往后撤了一步，一手放在后腰出，另一手稳稳伸到哈利面前，动作熟练而优雅，仿佛练习过无数次。他苍白而瘦削的手指就像是白杨的树枝，动作间带起木制香水独特的清冷香调，混杂着微微苦涩。  
哈利撅了一下嘴，咕哝着“为什么我当女方当得这么自然”，一边把手放到德拉科的掌心里。  
幽灵们的音乐仿佛是来自地狱，凌乱嘈杂、阴郁不堪。德拉科迈大脚步，带着哈利转了好几个圈，很快他们就离开了这个不算很大的地下室，来到了有温暖光线的无人走廊上。雨停的午后，空气里充满着温润的水汽。  
哈利尽力控制着自己的动作，现在他不仅要跟上德拉科的脚步，还要控制自己的身体部位不透过德拉科。他看向相握的那对手，德拉科的手一直虚虚地微张，那是在给自己留出空间。哈利抬起头，并不意外德拉科现在的表情。  
幽灵先生温和地开口：“这还是战后我第一次看见你哭。”  
德拉科眨了眨眼，灰蓝色的眼中荡漾着湿润的涟漪，“……冷死了，波特。”  
“抱歉，但我没法让自己有温度。”幽灵先生说完便笑着沉默。  
德拉科的脚步渐渐停下了，哈利将自己的手收回来，飞到德拉科的身侧跟他一起看着屋檐上滴落的水珠。  
德拉科·马尔福从来不喜欢和幽灵对话，但是某个晚上他曾和差点没头的尼克得聊了很久很久，久到星辰都黯淡。德拉科从尼克那里得知很少有人选择从死后的世界重返，以幽灵的状态继续存在。幽灵是个不合理的存在，直白点说，哈利现在既不属于阳间也不属于阴间。  
昔日的救世主不应该沦落到如此的境地，当时哈利出现在霍格沃兹的时候引发的舆论持续了半个月之久，但是最后都被炒作成无法忘记母校。  
五年来，德拉科和哈利就没有正面谈过，但他心知肚明为何哈利会变成幽灵回来。哈利曾主动跟他提起了小天狼星，说当时自己无比希望小天狼星能化作幽灵回来继续陪自己，而尼克却告诉他小天狼星不会回来了，因为“他会走下去的”。  
那也是德拉科最接近掩盖真实的面纱的一次。  
而现在，幽灵先生不愿走下去，就算他的存在不被理解，就算无法再次触碰所爱之人，他仍然想拖着这轻盈却沉重的身躯存在于这个连一缕阳光都不属于他的世界，陪伴在那个人的身边，久一点，再久一点。虽然他们未曾坦白一字，但是哈利·波特最懂德拉科·马尔福，仿佛推心置腹的朋友，反之亦然。  
德拉科承认自己是个太过自私的人，明明自己才是哈利存在于此的原因，但他竟然贪婪得像个不懂世事的孩子，用自身锁住哈利，让他化作幽灵陪在自己的身边，来满足自己想见他的欲望，那分分秒秒都在让他备受煎熬的欲望。

哈利在阳光里微微笑起来，阳光直接无情地穿透了他，但也给他镀上一层透明的金色。幽灵先生眉眼弯弯，仿佛昔日的十七岁大男孩又回到母校继续重修课程，和好友们打打闹闹。  
雨早就已经停了，在他们的身边，雨珠沾满一面巨大的落地窗，温柔的阳光将这些水珠照亮，却将点点阴影投射到德拉科的脸上，在那双灰云般的眼眸之下，留下眼泪的轨迹。  
德拉科·马尔福知道，当那道绿光没入哈利·波特的胸口之时，自己那漫长的初恋，彻底变成了冬日深雪之下无尽的沉默；那还在跳动的和不跳动的两颗心脏都徒剩断壁残垣，生者成为了死者的墓碑。  
他的爱情早就在数年前就无疾而终，而现在他企图用畸形的方式让这份从未出口的感情永存于世。白色的玫瑰花束下是落日英雄的坟茔和不剩皮肉的白骨，阴阳相隔间，唯有爱情形成了亘古中的遗迹。

-FIN-


End file.
